


We'll always have the moon

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Multi, Other, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-27 11:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10017065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: Tomando sus pocas pertenencias y las llaves de su auto, Tony decide viajar a un pueblo ubicado en medio de la nada para reclamar aquella casa que recibió como herencia de su abuela - Amanda Armstrong Carbonell - solo para empezar una nueva vida  alejándose de los fantasmas del pasado y poder enfrentar el futuro incierto que le espera a él y a sus acompañantes, desconociendo por completo los misterios que aguarda aquel pueblo protegido por aquel extenso e interminable bosque.





	1. Chapter 1

_Al inicio de la historia_  'Los hombres lobos' _no fue pura, es decir, no fue creada desde un inicio, la cual da como resultado una maldición._

_Se sabe que existió un Gitano que convoco a la Luna, el astro más poderoso dentro de esta existencia, según sus creencias, La Luna era la madre y protectora de estos humanos, así que mediante un ritual dieron como nueva vida a los hombres lobo._

_Los Hombres Lobo fueron algunas vez seres humanos; tras una intensa batalla por el lado oscuro, la Adivinadora de un Pueblo Gitano le dio la apariencia que hoy en día tienen._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Y a lo lejos, el aullido se asoma en aquella colina rodeada de árboles frondosos haciendo retumbar la tierra y con ello, darle la bienvenida a la luna llena.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se supone que debo de estar escribiendo para las otras historias que tengo pendientes pero en cambio estoy aquí con nueva historia... me odio tanto, bueno la verdad no pero en fin.

Mira al camino que tiene frente, sus manos sobre el volante mientras escucha aquel sonido que hacen las llantas cuando se mueven con velocidad un poco elevado a la que mencionan y recomiendan aquellos carteles amarillos que destacan en aquel paisaje verde que los acompañan; hay una canción en la radio sonando por medio de estéreo pero es demasiado leve gracias al volumen tan bajo que tiene y que solo cumple su función de llenar el silencio que reina en el lugar. Y si sirve para poder sustituir el sutil ronroneo que hace el motor lo considera como un plus.

Sus ojos se posan por el espejo retrovisor y puede observar la melena castaña de un Peter dormido en su asiento y usando su pulgar como chupete al ser arrullado por el movimiento constante y suave del coche; sus ojos viajan un poco más para poco después pueda visualizar los ligeros mechones de color miel que hay debajo de aquella cobija morada llena de conejitos, y ver a la pequeña siguiendo el ejemplo del menor que utiliza una mochila como almohada para el único beneficio de simplemente descansar, aunque puede notar que en su momento se ha chupado el dedo debido a la posición en la que se encuentra la menor.

Desvía su vista para posarla nuevamente en el camino donde lo único que destaca es la carretera color carbón y líneas amarillas en ella que hace contraste contra aquel suelo café que se tiene como tierra y cortinas verdes que se tiene como árboles, aunque lo correcto serían pinos (¿Porque en un bosque hay pinos, no? Él castaño cree que sí) poco antes de que se permita soltar un suspiro mientras relaja suavemente sus manos que empuñan con fuerza el volante para poder permitir el flujo constante en aquellas extremidades que yacen entumidas poco después del inicio del viaje.

Puede visualizar a lo lejos las primeras casitas, signo indiscutible de civilización y le alegra saber que ya están cada vez más cerca del destino al que deben llegar. Se permite tamborilear contra la superficie del volante antes de que escuche un ligero suspiro a su lado.

“Ya falta poco.”

“Lo sé.”

Se permite desviar su vista de la carretera para ver de reojo a Vis que yace de brazos cruzados descansando sobre su pecho y su cabeza recargada en el marco de la puerta viendo el paisaje que pasa por la ventana, la cual refleja los cortos mechones rubios del joven y la mirada azulada cansada que lleva.

El castaño solo puede morderse el interior de la mejilla, posando su mirada en el camino y otra vez en la figura del joven. No es bueno con las palabras y mucho menos como consolar a alguien pero quiere hacer el intento. “Un nuevo lugar donde empezar, respirando aire fresco en lugar del smog.”

No puede ver la figura del rubio, así que decide continuar hablando de forma animada sin despegar sus ojos de la carretera. “Podrás tener tu propia habitación y no tendrías que preocuparte por molestar a los vecinos por escuchar y componer tu música. ¿Qué te parece la idea?”

No escucha nada por unos instantes y siente un nudo en la boca del estómago empezar a ser más molesto a causa del nerviosismo que crece con cada milisegundo que pasa. Está pensando seriamente abrir su boca otra vez para pedirle que olvidara lo que dijo hace unos instantes hasta que siente un tirón de su manga cuando su mano esta sobre la palanca de cambios.

Con cuidado y con lo que le permiten los cinturones de seguridad, pasa su brazo por encima de los hombros del muchacho para regalarle un abrazo rápido poco antes que lo suelte y le despeine aún más aquel cabello rubio haciendo que el joven le regale una pequeña sonrisa, la cual causa que el castaño este más tranquilo y seguro por su decisión.

Continúan en silencio aunque es más llevadero y relajado, viendo aquel viejo y rustico cartel que le da la bienvenida al lugar; el conductor solo puede relacionar aquel cartel con esas películas viejas que tanto le gustaba ver su madre cuando era simplemente un niño, haciéndole que un pequeño nudo se le instale en la garganta solo por recordarla.

Sacudiendo de forma casi imperceptible su cabeza, hace a un lado aquellos recuerdos mientras conduce las calles dentro de aquel pueblecito lleno de coloridas pero viejas construcciones que hacen que destaquen de aquel muro verde que rodea el lugar pero de cierta forma no se ve forzado el contraste sino que se ve como si hicieran la mejor combinación.

Ve carros ir y venir por las calles y unas que otras personas caminando por la acera; algunos se detienen solo para ver el nuevo carro que hay y otros cuantos solo se toman el tiempo de saludarlos antes de continuar sus caminos.

Escucha la voz del GPS y le agradece al joven poner aquella aplicación mientras sigue las indicaciones prestando deliberada atención en memorizar el camino. Lo menos que quiere es depender de aquella aplicación lo menos posible, se siente idiota por depender de algo que bien puede memorizar rápidamente.

A lo lejos escucha un bostezo detrás suyo y solo puede visualizar la cobija moradas moverse al ver nuevamente por el retrovisor; la pequeña se talla los ojitos con sus puños y puede ver aquella manta de cabello hecho un nido antes de volver a ver el camino.

“¿Tony?”

“¿Si?”

“¿Ya llegamos a la nueva casa?”

“Aun no.”

“Oh.” La pequeña solo puede mirar por la ventana, viendo el paisaje pasar antes de fruncir el ceño. “¿Por qué todo es verde?”

El rubio solo ríe por la pregunta tan seria de la menor y el castaño solo puede hacer una mueca divertida al escucharla y reprimir las ganas de soltarse a reír, así que solo puede aclararse la garganta. “Porque el lugar está rodeado de un bosque.”

“Pero yo no quiero vivir en un bosque.” Les dice a ambos y ahora no pueden reprimir las ganas de reír.

El rubio es el primero en tranquilizarse y decide girar su cuerpo para verla. “¿Y porque no quieres vivir en el bosque?”

“¡Porque ahí viven las brujas malas, Visión!” Le dice con obviedad, el ‘duh’ iba incluido en aquel tono. “Yo no quiero vivir con brujas malas. Me van a querer comer… y no quiero vivir con Blancanieves.”

“¿Y Blancanieves porque…?”

“Porque a ella le dan manzanas envenenadas y a mí me gustan las manzanas, Tony.”

“No te preocupes, aquí no hay brujas en estos bosques. Así que no debes preocuparte por ello ¿de acuerdo?” Tranquiliza a la pequeña de sus temores infantiles. “Investigue muy bien que este bosque fuera anti brujas malas.”

“¿Enserio?”

“Por supuesto Viernes. ¿Crees que vendríamos a un bosque infestados de brujas malas?”

“…No.”

“¿Ves?” Le regala una sonrisa a la pequeña, la cual le contesta con una sonrisa más tranquila. “Al parecer ya llegamos.”

El auto se para a unos cuantos metros frente a una vieja casa de dos pisos rodeada de pequeñas flores silvestres que se balancean perezosamente con el aire que hay aquel día antes que apague el motor y decida bajar del vehículo; el buzón que debería estar de pie está chirreando su puertita al estar lastimado y Tony hace una nota mental de arreglarlo igual que la pintura de aquella barda de madera pero fuera de eso cree que la casa está en buen estado por lo que puede ver en el exterior.

Les hace una seña a los chicos antes que él decida subir los tres pequeños escalones y quedar frente a la puerta de la casa e ingrese la llave que le lleva pesando todo el viaje y la abra a continuación; la puerta rechina levemente y los pisos están llenos de tierra pero nada que una barrida y trapeada no pudiera solucionar.

Escucha los pasos de los demás detrás hasta que puede ver a los chicos a ambos lados, -Viernes a su izquierda y Visión a su derecha con un Peter recién despierto en los brazos de este último-  todos parados en el marco de la puerta asimilando que será el nuevo lugar donde van a vivir.

Atrae a los chicos por los hombros dando así un abrazo grupal. Para darles ánimos a ellos o a él mismo aún no está seguro.

Sin más deciden recorrer el lugar una vez que ha tomado a Peter en brazos; los muebles en la mayoría están cubiertos de una anta blanca y plástico para protegerlo de las polillas y otros insectos, dando así por el momento dar por descartado comprar unos nuevos; la pintura de la pared está un poco vieja aunque no más como la barda o el exterior así que lo anota en su lista de cosas de pendientes igual que los cubiertos, sartenes y demás accesorios básicos de cocina junto con cosas para hacer la limpieza y cosas higiénicas tales como champú, jabón, pasta de dientes, pañales y papel de baño.

Abren las ventanas para dejar entrar el aire al lugar y se lleve un poco el olor a polvo y cosas viejas, el cual hacen estornudar a la pequeña una vez que quita una sábana de sopetón haciendo a los demás reír.

El castaño revisa las llaves del agua y se alegra de saber que tienen agua limpia aunque la calefacción necesita arreglarse. Suben al segundo piso y las habitaciones prácticamente están vacías si no fueran por las bases metálicas de las camas, las cómodas y una cama matrimonial envuelta en plástico en la que sospechan que es la habitación principal. La compra de colchones se une a la lista.

Deciden que lo mejor es bajar el equipaje que llevan consigo en el auto dejando todo en el que se supone que es la sala de estar, antes de volver a subir en el carro y volver al pueblo para conocerlo, comprar las cosas básicas y comer algo.

Tal vez porque las noticias corren rápido en el lugar o simplemente se notaba que no eran parte del lugar por la forma en que se mueven en aquel supermercado mientras tratan de ubicarse y poder identificar un restaurante, es cuando se dan cuenta de que hay una persona enfrente de ellos.

“Hola me llamo Sam Wilson.” Se presenta aquel hombre antes de tenerle la mano en forma de saludo y darle un pequeño apretón una vez que el castaño le responde el saludo. “¿Nuevos por el pueblo?”

“Se podría decir que sí.” Le responde el castaño con una sonrisa amable. “Tony Stark.”

“¿Nieto de Amanda Carbonell?” Pregunta y wow debe decir que no sabe si estar sorprendido por estar tan relacionado con el nombre de su abuela o no.

“Si.” ¿Qué más puede decir? Siente al pequeño remolinearse en sus brazos y decide presentar al resto. “Ellos son Visión, Viernes y Peter. Ellos vienen conmigo.”

“Un gusto en conocerlos.” Lo saluda de manera general. “Les va a encantar el pueblo, es demasiado tranquilo para los pequeños y la escuela es agradable, no tiene nada que ver que a veces de clases ahí. Aunque la comida de la cafetería podría ser mejor.”

“Es bueno saberlo.” Y le alegra, enserio que si pues se quita un peso de encima y decide que aquel hombre le agrada. “Hablando de comida ¿no sabrás de casualidad un lugar donde poder comer?”

“Hay un pequeño restaurante doblando la esquina.” Les indica. “Hay buena variedad, es un ambiente familiar y el precio es accesible. Creo que te agradará e incluso puedes hablar con uno de los chicos, uno de ellos se encargaba de mantener la casa en buen estado como última petición de la vieja Amanda. Tal vez tenga algunas cosas suyas que te puedan servir.”

Dándoles una despedida a todos y deseándoles lo mejor, aquel hombre los deja terminar las compras para más tarde ir aquel lugar de comida; cuando llegan lo primero que pueden oler es la comida recién hecha haciendo que sus estómagos les recuerden el hambre que llevan antes de tomar un asiento y ver el menú que hay en la pared.

“Bienvenidos a Comandos Aulladores. ¿Qué van a ordenar?”

La persona que los atiende es un joven de cabello platinado, a simple vista se le veía como una bola de energía andante que juega con su pequeña libreta azul, esperando sus órdenes y es cuando deciden salir de su ensoñación para poder ordenar. Con un asentimiento con la cabeza y la promesa de volver con sus alimentos se va a la cocina, no sin antes dejarle unos cuantos lápices de colores y una hoja lleno de dibujo para los más pequeños con tal de hacerles la espera más llevadera.

“¿Qué va a pasar ahora?”

Puede ver la mirada azulada del adolescente llena de preocupación, y aunque siente la preocupación burbujeando desde adentro no se permite revelar nada, así que decide salir por la tangente. “¿Qué quieres decir? Iras a la escuela, terminarás tus estudios, iras a la universidad local o a la que más te guste. Todo eso mientras sobrevives con nosotros.”

“Sabes a lo que me refiero.”

“No, no lo sé.”

“Pero-“

“Más tarde ¿de acuerdo?”

Le lanza una mirada disimulada a los más pequeños, los cuales están tan enfrascados en colorear aquellos dibujos que no les han prestado atención. El joven capta la indirecta y solo puede agradecer el gesto en silencio mientras escuchan unos pasos acercarse a su mesa.

”Dos órdenes de hamburguesas, una hamburguesa infantil, una orden extra de papas fritas, un puré de papas con verduras.” Pone las órdenes en la mesa antes de sacar un tema de conversación. “¿Son nuevos por aquí, eh?”

“¿Tan obvio es?”

“Nah, es solo un poco extraño ya que no son fechas navideñas o al menos que solo sean reuniones familiares es cuando se ve más gente si dejamos a un lado la época de cacería.” Le quita importancia. “¿Así que vienen a visitar a alguien?”

“A vivir más bien.” Le dice Visión, que ha dejado de jugar con la servilleta.

Se escucha un silbido por parte del mesero. “Pues bienvenidos sean entonces. Pietro Maximoff.” Se presenta mientras pone las bebidas en la mesa. “¿Ya tienen donde quedarse? Si no podrían quedarse en el pequeño hotel que hay.”

“¿No sabrás de casualidad quien cuidaba la casa de Amanda Armstrong?”

“¿Armstrong?” Pregunta Pietro antes de tronar los dedos. “¡Oh! Te refieres a Carbonell. ¡Hey capitán, te buscan los nietos de Carbonell!”

Tony casi se atraganta con una de sus papas al ver semejante sujeto salir detrás de la barra. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? ¡Es enorme! Joder, bien podría estar en medio de la multitud y podría destacar solo con su cabello rubio si dejamos a un lado los músculos y la estatura.

“¿Tu eres el que estaba encargado de la casa?” Pregunta Viernes después de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa.

“Así es señorita.” Le contesta el rubio con una sonrisa amable a la pequeña y es cuando el castaño se da cuenta que el mesero que los ha atendido se ha ido. “Steve Rogers, mucho gusto.”

“¿Steve Rogers?” Pregunta sorprendido ¿y cómo no estarlo? Joder estaba tan cambiado. “Soy yo, Tony Stark, nieto de Amanda Armstrong, aunque creo que todos la conocen por el apellido Carbonell.”

“¿Tony?” Pregunta aquel hombre que responde al nombre de Steve. “¡Hace años que no sabía nada de ti! ¿Qué te trae al pueblo después de tanto tiempo?”

 “Oh, ya sabes… esto y aquello.” Le quita importancia e ignora los bufidos de los tres que están sentados en la mesa. “Venimos a vivir en la vieja casa para tener una vida más tranquila fuera de la ciudad.”

 “Me alegro de escuchar aquello.” Le dice con sinceridad. “Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.”

 Siente la mirada del rubio sobre él y lo único que puede hacer es sonreírle con familiaridad aun después de tantos años sin verse. ¿Cuántos años fueron? ¿Siete? ¿Once, tal vez? No lo recuerda a ciencia cierta pero sabe que no se han visto desde la enfermedad de su abuela.

 Aunque todo aquel encanto se pierde cuando Peter pide su atención con un “¡’Ony, ‘Ony!” mientras señala al perro labrador que acaba de entrar al establecimiento. “¡Guau, guau ‘Ony! ¡Guau, guau!”

 “¡Tony, un perrito!” Es el turno de Viernes exclamar. “¡Hola perrito!”

 Escuchan una risa por parte del dueño del perro que trae consigo algunas cajas la cual le tapa parte de la cara. “Es bueno saber que Lucky aún tiene su encanto. Te traje los encargos que me pediste, cap.”

 “Claro, déjame ayudarte.” Carga algunas cajas, dejando al recién llegado pasar con Lucky detrás de él antes de girarse a los recién llegados. “¿Qué te parece si mañana te voy a dejar las pertenencias que les pertenecen?”

“Seguro Steve.” Y con un movimiento de cabeza se despide dejando a Tony y a los chicos terminar de comer antes de que vuelvan de nuevo a la vieja casa.

Barren y sacuden un poco durante las próximas horas antes de pedir una pizza a domicilio para cenar al lugar que será su hogar de ahora en adelante; acomodan algunas de las pertenencias que llevan consigo y el castaño cree que es hora de dormir cuando ve a la pequeña cabecear y al adolescente bostezar cada cinco minutos, no se preocupa por el más pequeño ya que se ha quedado dormido en una de las cajas.

Con cuidado suben las escaleras una vez que han recogido los restos de la pizza y lavado los dientes hacia la habitación principal recién limpia, antes de acomodarse en aquella enorme cama los cuatro e irse a dormir.

 

 

Es tanto el cansancio que desconocen que una gran figura corre en cuatro patas por el bosque durante gran parte de la noche con total libertad antes que se aleje lo suficientemente del pueblo y lance un aullido a la luna llamando a sus hermanos.


End file.
